


Ванна с пеной

by ElenaBu



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Ви принимает ванну с пеной. Ага, это всё, что здесь будет.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Тёмная сторона».
Kudos: 2





	Ванна с пеной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bubble Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566942) by [itsybitsylemonsqueezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsylemonsqueezy/pseuds/itsybitsylemonsqueezy). 



— Иви!

Иви подняла голову. Кто-то звал её?

— Иви!

Было похоже на голос Ви, но этого не могло быть: он принимал душ.

— ИВИ! — взревел он.

Не колеблясь ни минуты, она захлопнула книгу и полетела в сторону ванной. К счастью, Ви услышал её топот и перестал орать.

— Ви, всё в порядке? Что случилось? — она замерла перед дверью, схватившись за бок и тяжело дыша.

— Хорошо, что ты наконец-то пришла, — его ехидный тон служил доказательством, что всё было просто прекрасно. — Я в полном порядке, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

Иви моргнула.

— Помощь? С чем? — она недоверчиво уставилась на дверь.

— Тебе придётся войти, чтобы выяснить это, — ответил он чопорно.

Иви съёжилась.

— Ви, это какая-то уловка? Когда я войду, на меня выльется ведро воды?

— Почему ты вечно так думаешь? — надулся он. — Иди уже сюда, пока вода не остыла.

Иви ошеломлённо покачала головой, но всё же взялась за ручку двери.

— Она заперта, как, по-твоему, я должна войти?

— Думаю, ты сообразишь: если повернуть ручку в другую сторону, дверь откроется, — Ви прокашлялся, и Иви услышала плеск. Он же не собирается пойти ко дну?

Она сделала как было велено, и дверь распахнулась. Ви лежал в горе пены, его тело было полностью скрыто от глаз. Однако он был в своей маске, и Иви могла только насмешливо уставиться на его парик, который не намок благодаря шапочке для душа. Ещё больший вопрос — как Ви заставил оба эти предмета оставаться на своих местах.

Ви громко откашлялся, возвращая внимание к своему лицу.

— Моя резиновая уточка…

— Резиновая уточка?! — воскликнула Иви.

Ви наклонил голову под тем углом, который идеально передавал одновременно снисходительность и раздражение.

— Возле раковины моя резиновая уточка. Буду признателен, если ты в состоянии просто передать её мне, — закончил он грубо.

Иви обернулась и увидела мыльную утку, которая, как он и сказал, валялась возле раковины.

— А как она очутилась здесь? — Иви повернулась обратно, насмешливо поднимая брови ещё выше.

Ви поколебался, слегка пошевелился в воде и прочистил горло.

— Должно быть, я слишком сильно сжал её, и…

— Ты — что? — взвизгнула она, хихикая.

— И она выскочила у меня из рук, — объяснил он раздражённо. — А теперь, пожалуйста, просто дай её сюда.

Он был так смущён этим моментом, что протянул руку, чтобы поторопить её.

Иви покачала головой и подошла, чтобы взять милую маленькую жёлтую уточку.

— И почему же ты не мог сам достать её?

Ви посмотрел на мрачное зеркало перед раковиной, затем снова обернулся к Иви, словно этого было достаточно для объяснения. Иви перевела взгляд с него на зеркало и нахмурилась, однако вернула ему уточку.

— Спасибо, Иви. Нет смысла принимать ванну с пеной в одиночестве.

Он снова расслабился, когда его изуродованное тело скрылось с глаз, надёжно укрытое водой.

Однако любопытство Иви уже разгорелось.

— Почему ты не снимаешь свою маску даже в ванне, Ви? Она ведь должна мешать, — попыталась она пошутить.

Ви не нашёл это смешным. Он подождал, пока её улыбка увянет, прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть и начать:

— Эта маска не скрывает мою личность. Эта маска — моя личность. И это верно и в одиночестве, и на публике. Ты снимаешь маску Иви Хэммонд, чтобы помыться, или приготовить чай, или постирать? Или же ты становишься меньше собой, работая на BTN, чем здесь, в одиночестве? — он повернулся к ней с застывшей улыбкой, терпеливо ожидая ответа.

— Не совсем в одиночестве, — пробормотала Иви, однако тут же кивнула: — Я поняла. Маска позволяет тебе чувствовать тебя… собой. А без неё ты не знаешь, кто ты.

— В точку, — кивнул Ви. — А теперь иди и дай мужчине спокойно насладиться своей ванной! — он поднял уточку и забрызгал Иви пеной.

— Эй! О нет, помогите, на меня напал опасный террорист! — взвизгнула Иви, выскочила вон и закрыла за собой дверь. Ви от души рассмеялся, и Иви была рада слышать это. Она беспокоилась о нём, когда он застывал. Это заставляло её размышлять, кем он был и что сделало его таким.


End file.
